I'm Stuck!
by Principessa Dell'Opera
Summary: So what if they're not allowed to climb trees?  It's not like Spain, France or Britain will find them, right?  America, Canada, OC!Mexico family oneshot.  Read and Review!


**Summary: So what if they're not allowed to climb trees? It's not like Spain, France or Britain will find them, right? America, Canada, OC!Mexico family oneshot. Because I love writing stories for these siblings.**

**I own nothing. Just Mexico. Muahahahahaha! But if anyone wants to borrow her, at least let me know so I can read it!**

I'm Stuck

"Let's go let's go let's go!"

"B-but it's so high…"

"Aw, come on Mattie! It's not that high!"

"B-but didn't France say…"

"France isn't looking!"

"A-and Britain said…"

"He's not looking either! Come on Mattie! Pleeeeeease?" A young America looked down at his brother on the ground and bounced impatiently on the tree limb he was sitting on. "You should see the view from up here! I can see Mexico's house!"

Canada looked around nervously and then up at his twin brother. "Really?"

"Well no, but I'm pretending I can!"

Canada huffed. He wanted to see his big sister. "You're mean, Alfred."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

They went on and on until little Canada was glaring up the tree. America grinned down at him.

"Fine," Canada sighed, letting go of his frustration and trying to forget his fear of heights.

"Yay!"

Slowly Canada made it up to the same branch America sat on and they huddled close together.

"Do you think they'll find us if we're really quiet?" Canada whispered, giggling. America giggled too.

"Nope! Not a chance!" he declared quietly.

"Are you sure?" a new voice asked them from the ground startling America into jumping up onto another branch and Canada to roll onto his stomach and hold onto the tree branch with all four little limbs of his. The new voice laughed. "Found you!"

America pouted from where he was standing, a good five feet above Canada's head. "You're no fun, Mexico."

Their older sister crossed her arms across her nine-year-old chest and smirked up at the four year olds. "I'm older than you. So I'm in charge."

Canada pouted an identical pout to America. "Says who?"

"Boss Spain."

"That's not what big brother Britain said!"

"Yeah! Or Papa France!"

Mexico sniffed importantly. "I _was_ going to climb up there with you, but now I think I'll go back home."

"Yeah, go home! NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" America announced, throwing a twig at her. She gasped and frowned up at him.

"Says who!"

"Me and Mattie!"

Mexico put a hand on the lowest branch. "I'm coming up!"

America shrieked. "No! You're not allowed! You're a girl!"

"But I'm older than you so whatever you say doesn't matter!"

Canada whimpered. "I want down."

Mexico put her hands on her hips and smirked up at America. "See? Now Canada wants down."

"No he doesn't, do you Mattie? This tree is for awesome boys like us!" America declared, climbing up higher. Mexico stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mattie wants to be with me!" she argued. "Right Mattie?" Canada nodded, his eyes screwed shut. "See! There, I told you so!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Canada began to cry. "I want Papa!"

Mexico glared at America. "_Mira_, now you made him cry!"

America pouted. "Aw, come on Mattie! Crying is for babies!"

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"Then stop crying!"

"I will when Papa comes and gets me down," Canada replied stubbornly.

"Crybaby!"

"I'M NOT A CRYBABY!"

"ARE SO!"

"Shut up, America!" Mexico yelled. Both Canada and America stopped making any noise and gasped, staring at Mexico with wide eyes. Mexico clapped a hand over her mouth, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"Aaaaaaaaaw…" Canada started.

"Mexico said a bad wooooord…" America continued. Mexico turned red.

"It's your fault!" she declared. America laughed at her and jumped up and down on the branch he was standing on, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Mexico said a bad wo-ord! Mexico said a bad wo-ord! I'm teeeeeeeelling!" he sing-songed. Mexico shrieked.

"No don't!"

"I'm telling!"

"You better not!"

"I still am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm coming up there!" And with that, Mexico pulled up her skirts, tied her _rebozo_ under her chin, and started climbing. Canada whimpered as the tree shook and America yelled.

"You're not allowed! You're a _girl_! AND you said a bad word so I'm telling!" he yelled at her. Mexico kept climbing, avoiding stepping on Canada who started crying again as the branch he was holding onto shuddered underneath him.

But just as Mexico was reaching America she stopped. Frowning, she looked down and saw her skirts snagged on the bark. She tried to yank it free, but it was stuck. "I'm stuck!"

"Ha ha, that's what you get!" America teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Put that back in your mouth before I yank it out!"

"Ma' meh," America taunted, his tongue still out. Mexico reached up and grabbed it, making America squeal and try to shake her off.

"There! I've got it now! So there!"

"Un-kl, un-kl, un-kl!" America shrieked. Suddenly they heard a voice calling America. America gasped and wriggled free of Mexico's shocked, slack grip.

"It's Britain! Be quiet!" he warned in a loud whisper. He sat still as a statue and watched the ground.

Realization dawned on Mexico. "Oooooh, you're not _supposed_ to climb trees…" she taunted. America shook his head. She took a deep breath to yell for Britain when America clapped a chubby hand over her mouth.

"No don't tell on me!" he pleaded. Mexico licked his hand and he let go, making a noise of disgust.

"Then don't tell them I said a bad word," she replied haughtily. America looked torn between getting in trouble himself and getting Mexico in trouble. But before he could make a decision, a white bear ambled into the shade of the tree and looked up at them. All three children gasped.

"Kumajiro!"

Canada looked up at his brother and sister, then back down at his bear. "Kumajiji, go get Papa France! Tell him I'm stuck in a tree!" he sniffed pathetically. Kumajiro stared at Canada for a long moment before he opened his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Canada began to wail. "I'm Canada!" And he sobbed into the branch he was holding onto. Mexico and America exchanged glances. Get in trouble or get Mattie to stop crying? Mexico bit her lip and America called down to Canada.

"H-hey, Mattie. It's not so bad up here…" he began.

"Yes it IS! I want down and I can't get down and this isn't fun anymore and I want my Papa!" Canada cried loudly. Kumajiro stared at Canada again, then galloped off awkwardly to find France. Mexico and America started trying to calm their brother down when three people appeared at the foot of the tree looking up: France, Britain, and Spain, none of which looked very pleased. Canada saw France and cried louder.

"_Papa, je veux le bas_!" he wailed. France tried to keep a straight face.

"You are not very high, _ma petite feuille d'érable_." He gestured to Canada to come down. "Just climb down." Canada shook his head.

"He's scared to, France," America supplied helpfully from higher in the tree. Britain's eyes snapped to him.

"America, what have I told you time and again about climbing trees?" he demanded. America looked down at his feet.

"Tuh not to," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"To not to!" America repeated louder, pouting.

Britain nodded. "As I thought. Come down this instant."

America looked at the way down. Mexico and Canada were in the way. "I can't until they get out of the tree," he pointed out. France stepped up to the tree and began to pry Canada off the tree limb. He was only about five and a half feet off the ground.

When he was safe in France's arms, Canada opened his eyes and gave a cry, only to wrap his arms around France's neck and start babbling away in muffled French about the big scary tree. France turned away to take Canada back home. He looked at his fellow empires coldly.

"We shall continue our _discussion_ later, _non_?" he hissed. Somehow, Canada had missed the bloody lip and spectacular black eye he was sporting. Britain glared at him, a bruise blooming on his cheekbone as he favored his left leg. Spain smiled, his teeth covered in blood as he nursed an enormous lump on his forehead.

"There is nothing more to discuss. I am the superior power, that is that," Britain spat. He turned back to the tree.

"_En tus sueños, amigo_," Spain retorted. Britain glared at him.

"_Papa, nous pouvons rentrer á la maison maintenant_?" Canada whimpered. France nodded and scooped up the little bear cub sniffing around his feet.

"_Oui oui, ma chérie, nous pouvons rentrer á la maison maintenant, et Papa fera un souper agreeable pour nous aussi_," France replied walking away. Spain, Britain, Mexico and America watched them walk away until the empires turned around.

"Alright, you two, come down," Britain commanded. America bounced on the tree branch.

"Britain, Britain! Catch me!" he yelled excitedly. Britain folded his arms and scowled.

"I will do nothing of the sort. Climb down this instant," he replied.

"But Mexico is in the way!"

Spain lifted his arms to the little girl. "_Vamanos mija, baja para que podamos ir a la casa y hacer algunos churros_," he said, smiling. Mexico brightened.

"_Mi vestido está atrapado en el árbol. Estoy atascado_," she told him. Spain climbed onto a limb to work the snagged embroidery off the bark. Once she was freed, he hopped down and lifted his arms up to her.

"_¡Saltas, cariña!_" he called, and she leapt down into his arms. She giggled.

"_¿Me hará alguna paella picante?_" Mexico asked as he adjusted her in his arms and started to walk away.

"_¿Te gusta la paella picante? Muy bien, voy a hacer algo_," he replied. America watched them go, and then looked down at Britain with his great blue puppy-dog eyes.

"Britaaaaaain, Spain caught Mexicooooo," he whined, looking like his entire world was coming crashing down. Britain looked around to make sure that France and Spain were leaving, and he sighed, his arms dropping down to his sides.

"Alright America, jump down," he said, his arms stretched up to catch the little boy. America brightened immediately and he leapt into the air.

"Yaaaaay!" he squealed on the way down into Britain's waiting arms. Britain caught him easily, and America looked up at him with a grin and shining eyes. "Hi, Britain! I missed you!" he announced, throwing his arms around Britain's neck. Britain chuckled.

"America, I saw you an hour ago."

"Yeah, but that was _a whole hour ago_!"

Britain sighed and let himself rest his forehead against his brother's. "Yes it was, wasn't it? Anyhow, let's go home."

"Kay!"

As Britain started walking away from the tree, America spotted Spain a bit away carrying Mexico. A sly grin crossed his face, and with no warning he yelled over Britain's shoulder "MEXICO SAID A BAD WORD!"

Mexico gasped as Spain turned his head to look at her, eyebrow raised. "_¿Es verdad, Regina María De La Cruz?_" he asked, using her full human name.

Mexico glowered at her little brother and replied sulkily, "_Sí. Le dije al América que se callara_." Spain nodded, but laughed on the inside. That was _it_? Romano said worse than that on an hourly basis!

"_Usted y__yo vamos a__tener una conversación seria__cuando lleguemos a casa__, señorita_," he scolded. Mexico frowned and pouted, angry that her brother had gotten her in trouble. But instead of having a temper tantrum (as she was wont to do; her people were warriors!) she looked over at Britain and America, wiggled to lean over Spain's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"AMERICA MADE CANADA CLIMB THE TREE AND CRY!" she yelled triumphantly. Britain's head whipped around to look hard at America who looked quite put out.

"Is this true?" he demanded. America fidgeted with his fingernails and nodded glumly. Britain sighed in frustration. "America, what have I told you about playing with your brother and sister?"

"Play nice."

"Exactly. No dessert tonight since you made Canada cry, do you understand?" America nodded glumly again. "Good."

If the three empires had thought that the three siblings would be upset with each other for a while they were sorely mistaken.

SPLASH!

"Ha ha, Mexico's all wet!" America cried.

SPLASH!

"Ha ha, America got thrown in the water by a girl!" Canada giggled.

Ribbit.

"Canada, you have a frog on your head…" Mexico trailed off as Canada's face drained of color. America caught it and put the frog on a lily pad.

"I saved you, Mattie!" he announced, puffing out his little chest. SPLASH!

"Now you're all wet, America!"

"MEXICO, AMERICA, CANADA!" The three guilty children stood up and faced the empires that had found them.

Britain spoke for them. "And pray tell why you three covered head to foot in mud?"

The three children exchanged glances, and identical sly smiles found their ways onto the youthful faces.

SPLAT!

The empires all jumped in shock, surprise, and anger. The three children shrieked and scampered off into the woods, their muddy hands leaving prints on the ancient trees. The empires exchanged frustrated glances, and Spain started to wipe the mud off of his coat.

"Did we really think they'd stay mad at each other?" he asked the other two. France shook his head and rolled his eyes as Britain pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, let them have their fun, _mes amis_. One day they will be all grown up, and it will be too soon," France responded. Britain nodded, looking rather sad. Suddenly some shouting came from the woods.

"_¡Jefe España!_"

"Brother Britain!"

"_Papa France!_"

"WE'RE STUCK!"

The three empires slapped their hands to their faces in frustration.

**This happened all the time when I was a kid. My sister, brother and I would get each other into trouble, hate each other for an hour or so, and then get right back to our shenanigans.**

**I love writing stories for these three! They're just so damn cute! Can't you imagine them getting stuck in trees and covered in mud? I can.**

**I don't really remember getting stuck in trees. Or falling out of them. Hmmm. I did have my fair share of broken bones though!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Happy Canada Day and Happy Fourth of July!**

**America…FUCK YEAH! (I love my country)**

**~La Principessa Dell'Opera**

**P.S.**

**Mira- Look (Spanish)**

**Papa, je veux le bas!- Papa, I want down! (French)**

**Ma petite feuille d'érable- my little maple leaf (French)**

**Non- no (French)**

**En tus sueños, amigo- In your dreams, friend (Spanish)**

**Papa, nous pouvons rentrer á la maison maintenant?- Papa, can we go home now? (French)**

**Oui oui, ma chérie, nous pouvons rentrer á la maison maintenant, et Papa fera un souper agreeable pour nous aussi- Yes yes, my dearest, we can go home now, and Papa will makes us a very nice supper too. (French)**

**Vamanos mija, baja para que podamos ir a la casa y hacer algunos churros- Come on, honey, climb down so we can go home and make some churros (Spanish)**

**Mi vestido está atrapado en el árbol. Estoy atascado- My dress is caught on the tree. I'm stuck (Spanish)**

**¡Saltas, cariña!- Jump, sweetheart! (Spanish)**

**¿Me hará alguna paella picante?- Will you make me some spicy paella? (Spanish)**

**¿Te gusta la paella picante? Muy bien, voy a hacer algo- You like spicy paella? Very well, I'll go make some (Spanish)**

**¿Es verdad, Regina María De La Cruz?- Is that true, Regina María De La Cruz? (Spanish. Mexico's full human name means "Queen Mary of the Cross")**

**Sí. Le dije al América que se callara- Yes. I told America to shut up (Spanish. Fun fact: When my siblings and I were growing up, "stupid", "shut up", and "dumb" were swear words. Which is why I incorporated that into the story)**

**Usted y****yo vamos a****tener una conversación seria****cuando lleguemos a casa****, señorita- You and I are going to have a very serious talk when we get home, missy (Spanish)**

**Mes amis- my friends (French)**

**Jefe España- Boss Spain (Spanish)**

**Papa France- Papa France (French)**

**P.P.S.**

**Happy Birthday to my Dad (who will never see this story anyway…)! Best Dad in the world. And he does not look his age. No lie. Love you, Daddy!**


End file.
